Realization
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: A little short fiction for Bunny and Jack. You've been warned.


I don't own any of these characters, really I don't. Man on man love warnings from the start, if you don't like then please don't read. I have dyslexia, it's gone through a checker so please be nice. Now sit back and enjoy I hope. Yeah I can't do accents so you will have to use your imagination now and then I have tried a little.

Realization

As the black scythe of Pitch descended towards the unsuspecting Jack, a kind of crystalline clarity settled over Bunny, firstly he realised that he was going to lose Jack, this brought a second realization which was that he didn't want to lose Jack, as for why this was the case Bunny knew he would have to work out the answer to that later there were more pressing issues at this particular moment in time like Pitch.

The Pooka yelled out a warning to the white haired teen even as he threw his boomerang at the dark shadow figure. Aster could only watch in horror as his weapon bounced off the scythe ineffectively and Jack stood simply watching the dark weapon come towards him, the younger guardian didn't even look as though he was going to try to defend himself from the blow. The Pooka felt like his heart was being twisted painfully inside his chest, then suddenly from no were came gold sand, Bunny felt a surge of pure relief as Pitch was snatched away meaning that Jack was safe and Sandy was back with them.

Aster had no time to ponder his both reaction to Jack's being in danger and being saved until after they reached the safety of the poll. The Guardians were sitting in North's private sitting room and Bunny found that his eyes were firmly fixed on the white haired teen it was strange it was as if he was somehow afraid if he looked away Jack would vanish. The other three older guardians noticed that Aster was staring at Jack, but they were wise enough not to say anything to him about it ...at least not yet.

With a sigh the Easter bunny decided that he needed to talk to the younger male, in order to get some of these feelings out of his system. "Jack..." The winter sprite turned towards Bunny and looked at him his head tilted to one side in curiosity. "Ya almost died out there."

Jack smiled slowly. "That's okay, I figured that no one would miss me to much if I did die, I don't really have many believers and the children all needed you four a lot more than me."

The Pooka stalked over to the teen, he grabbed hold of his shoulders, he glared at the younger guardian and then shook him slightly. "Ya drongo, of cause ya matter, more than ya can possibly imagine."

Slowly the winter sprite looked up into the absurdly green eyes of the Pooka holding his shoulders and gulped slightly nervous. "Bunny...?"

"Your fun, could you imagine the world without fun, can you imagine us without ya to make us have a little fun now and then?"

Jack shook his head, before he could stop himself Aster pulled the smaller male to his chest and held him there. Slowly the white haired teen put his arms round the Pooka holding him in return and lay his head against the taller male's chest so he could hear the others stead but strong heartbeat. "We don't want to lose ya Jack and I especially don't want to lose ya."

"Bunny, I don't understand why would you be worried about losing me?"

The Pooka took a deep breath there were things he wanted and needed to say to Jack. Aster had never thought he would have to open his heart like this to anyone and was worried about what the winter sprite was going to think of the things he felt and why he was feeling them. "Jack, this ain't the easiest thing for me to say but I care about ya. I know I was hard on ya, an I'm sorry for it. I, well we should have all paid ya a lot more attention than we did, you were young and lost. We should have talked to ya sooner tried to explain what had append to ya. I'm starting to realise that the blizzard of 68 was a cry for help and attention, at least I assume it was. "

"Yes it was, I was desperate to understand but you just got mad at me. Thank you, for the apology Bunny, coming from you I know you mean it."

The grey Pooka pulled the shorter man away from him slightly and looked down into those bright blue eyes. "Never ever do that again. Don't just stand there and wait for death. I was terrified we were going to lose ya too you dill and that idea hurt like hell. Promise me Jack you'll take better care of yourself and that if you need help you'll ask for it next time."

Jack smiled up at the obviously conserved Easter bunny. "Okay I promise."

Aster let out a sigh of relief but did not let go of the smaller male, the winter sprite was also reluctant to let go of the one holding him. Gently the Easter bunny began to stroke the back of the shorter males head allowing his presence to quieten the fears inside of him. "I'm glad ya Got Jamie to believe in me."

"Yeah well, I know how horrible it is to be invisible and I didn't want that for you. It was my fault in many ways and you didn't deserve to lose your belief because of my stupidity."

"Jack...Why did ya wanna protect me so much?"

"Because you were the first spirit I tried to talk to, so that makes your important to me. Even though you were mad with me I couldn't help but like you, at least you could see me."

"Ah Jack." The Pooka said simply before placing a gentle kiss to the top of Jacks head.

The winter sprite looked up at him confused. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to and it was the only part of ya I could get ta."

"Why did you want to kiss me some were else?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows suggestively at the grey rabbit.

Aster laughed slightly at the younger male, before lowering his head and kissing the white haired teen on the mouth. Jacks blue eyes widened, he closed his eyes and leant into the kiss slowly, Tooth grabbed Santa and Sandy and pulled them from the room so that the other two were alone. Slowly they drew apart, blue eyes opened to meet green. "Well that was unexpected Bunny but not bad at all. In fact I think I'd like another and another."

Bunny grinned at the younger guardian he swept the frost sprite up into his arms, Aster kissed Jack again, and the white haired teen leant into this kiss just as he had the first. As they continued to kiss the Pooka tapped the floor opening up a whole, he drew back from the kiss and looked to the whole, and the winter sprite followed his gaze he gave a nod and holding Jack close to him Aster leapt through the whole so they could continue this in the warren.


End file.
